


A Lesson Learned

by tardisjournal



Series: Business with Pleasure [3]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Community: spanking_world, Dom!Ianto, Games Jack and Ianto Play, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slash, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-18
Updated: 2013-05-18
Packaged: 2017-12-12 06:02:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/808130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tardisjournal/pseuds/tardisjournal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto takes care of Jack and comes to a surprising revelation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lesson Learned

Jack was the enthusiastic, no-holds-barred lover his reputation suggested, now turned to eleven. As Ianto claimed him, inch by inch, Jack thrilled to the slightest movement; writhing and moaning and pushing backwards.

“More, Ianto!” he urged, hoarse with need. “Harder!”

Feeling a bit in awe of the effect he'd produced on Jack, Ianto let go and slammed home with a cry of his own, then repeated the action until his shouts of pleasure drowned out Jack's.

Ianto resisted the urge to collapse across his Captain's broad back after he'd finished. As he reassembled his clothing, he gazed at the limp body stretched out before him and realized that he would need to finish this as deliberately as he started it. He might not have broken Jack—that had never been his intention—but something about the plaint way Jack was just lying there suggested that he'd broken through some barriers, at any rate.

Ianto moved around and gave Jack's shoulder an affectionate squeeze, noting it was covered with a sheen of sweat.

“You OK?”

“Never... better.”

The trembling in Jack's limbs said otherwise.

“How about we slip into something more comfortable—like your bed? Can you rise?”

Jack nodded and pushed himself up on his forearms. When he tried curling his legs under him, however, he hissed in pain and nearly pitched forward off the desk. Ianto was there with a steadying arm around his shoulders.

“There you go. I've got you.” He pressed his other arm against Jack's chest and helped him down.

“Thanks.”

Ianto eyed the hatch covering Jack's bunker skeptically. “You know, it's times like this I wish you had a proper bedroom in this place.”

“Tell me about it.”

“There's always the couch.”  
  
"That scratchy old thing? Are you trying to kill me, Ianto Jones?”  
  
Together, they managed the ladder, and Jack flopped face-first on his cot with a relieved grunt. Ianto knelt beside him and meticulously applied pain-relieving gel to all the sore areas. Then he rolled Jack on his side and took an area that was also in desperate need of attention into his mouth.

Jack's eyes flew open, and Ianto narrowed his brows in warning. He wasn’t sure how stern he looked around a mouthful of Captain, but Jack seemed to get the message, for he mouthed, “ _Thank you_ ,” and obediently closed his eyes.

Afterward, Jack actually _fell asleep_.

Despite the fact that he felt bone-tried, Ianto was unable to do the same. He watched Jack sleep for awhile, marveling at how unusually peaceful he looked, and decided to do him a favor. He retrieved his laptop and with a few clicks was in the folder “Monthly Field Reports--CJH”. He scanned for the document with today's date.

Oddly, there were two of them.

Ianto rubbed his eyes and looked again. They weren't identical, as he’d first thought. One had an “a” after the date and was time-stamped 45 minutes later.

Ianto opened the latter one, found the debacle he was expecting, and sighed. It would take ages to fix all this. He might as well make some coffee and do the job properly, he thought, closing the file. On a whim, he opened the earlier one, figuring it would be an even less complete (!) version of the same.

To his shock, he found that the file contained the same forms, perfectly-filled out. Jack had even appended several extra pages full of descriptive details.

Ianto stared the reports for a long time, then quietly closed the computer and wedged himself in the cot next to Jack.

 _Someone_ had learned a lesson today.

 

**Author's Note:**

> For the Drabble/Ficlet Fest 2013 at the LiveJournal community [Spanking World](http://spanking-world.livejournal.com/). Special thanks to [badly_knitted](http://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted) for the twist at the end.


End file.
